Not Your Typical Encounter
by TissueMonster
Summary: Barden University and it's resident acapella groups are ready for another year of blood, sweat and tears. Specifically, The Barden Bellas and The Treblemakers as their undying rivalry continues for 2013. DonaldxStacie JessexBeca Fat AmyxBumper
1. Chapter 1: Boy Meets Drunk Girl

Chapter** 1: Not Your Typical "Boy meets Girl"**

* * *

Loud music boomed from the giant speakers as a vast crowd was dancing with their friends.

Stacie Grandetti held her cup high while she danced clumsily as she giggled when she caught sight of her friend.

"Roxanne! Com o'er here!"

The brunette with blonde highlights turned from her conversation to look at her drunk friend. Roxanne sighed and rolled her eyes. She was pretty irritated that she had to look over Stacie almost every where.

The friends were currently in a New Year's Party. Stacie convinced Roxanne because she wasn't a party person. Stacie wanted Roxanne to relax for a bit and to not to be a loner.

"Stace, how many drinks did you had exactly?" Roxanne plainly asked Stacie when they sat on a table.

Stacie was very oblivious as she kept giggling and having her hands on her boobs like she always does when she expresses her self.

"Oh you know..." Stacie counted her fingers. "One?"

Roxanne rolled her eyes as she stood up. "I think we need to get home. This party was getting kinda boring. Stace stay here, I need to say bye to my friends."

Stacie looked up very confused. "You have friends?"

Roxanne once again rolled her eyes as she started to walk away. "O whatever."

Once her friend was gone, Stacie stood up and went back to dancing. Of course she didn't listen to Roxanne. Roxanne was a big reader and a really smart person. She dislikes people and parties which is weird for Stacie because she was a loud person who loved parties. It kinda made her wonder how they became best friends.

Lost in the midst of a dancing crowd, Stacie closed her eyes and matched her moves with the beat. Stacie was told many times that she was a very good dancer. And not just in the disco or a club, Stacie was trained for Ballet, Tap, Hip-Hop and ballroom. Back when she was in middle school, she would watch her parents rehearse their dancing for a musical. Stacie also grew up with a rather cultural and musical background.

Before she could say sorry, Stacie bumped her shoulder on someone. She turned woozily since she was still partially drunk. "Oh, sos (sorry) didn't se ya der!"

Stacie looked at the person who was watching her trying to figure out who she was talking to.

"Are you ok?" The man that she bumped into asked. Stacie couldn't steady herself and couldn't get a full image of the guy. He was all blurry and the only things she could see were his glasses and his somewhat curled black hair.

"You've got...cute...glasses."

"I'm sorry what?"

With out another word, Stacie took the man's glasses and ran off, camouflaging her self with the crowd.

* * *

"Hey Donald! Where's your glasses?"

"I...don't know. I think I lost them Bumper." Donald replied, still confused with his earlier encounter.

"Bummer, I guess you better fish out some of your old glasses." Bumper nonchalantly said.

"I guess I should." Donald muttered.

The girl was so drunk that she didn't know where she was or what she was doing. It kinda made Donald worry for her a bit.

_Nah, she couldn't have come alone. She probably has friends that are looking for her._

* * *

__Stacie laughed and put on the glasses. She didn't know why she took them. All she could remember was his hair. Even if Stacie didn't see him fully, she was pretty sure he was a rather attractive guy.

These thoughts soon wiped away as Stacie felt a pang of drowziness.

_Cute...glasses_

__That was the last thing she could remember before Stacie fell into a slumber.

* * *

So what do you think?

OMG I just watched the movie and right after I finished it I went straight to tumblr if there were any StaciexDonald shippers and I was glad I wasn't the only one.

PLS REVIEW


	2. Welcome to Barden University

**Hey guys so the first few chapters are gonna be introductions so not a lot of action will be going on but there will be a lot of intros for characters and OCs like Roxanne.**

**Please leave some reviews if you enjoyed or add this to your favs and follows.**

**Thank You!**

**Disclaimer: Pitch Perfect will never be mine because I will never make Fat Amy as funny as she is in the movie**

* * *

Stacie's blurry vision soon ceased as she shook her head to ease the pain that was circulating in her head.

"Uhh...What...happened?" she asked particularly no one.

She looked around and saw a mass of confetti, plastic cups and people lying around, asleep.

It seems that the teenagers had a hangover.

"Oh god. My parents are gonna kill me." Stacie muttered.

She stood up only to experience a nasty back pain.

"Argh." Stacie massaged her back as she slowly went out of the room and went down stairs. Whilst she was walking, she heard a familiar voice. Stacie went down stairs slightly faster and finally touching the ground, she saw Roxanne talking on the phone.

Roxanne instantly looked at Stacie and gave her the "i-told-you-so" look. Stacie smiled and rolled her eyes. Once Roxanne finished her conversation, Stacie winced.

"Back pains?" Roxanne knowingly asked.

"You know it. What happened last night?" Stacie said.

"Well, when you were busy dancing when you should've sat down, I kinda went home without you. Then I came back and saw the whole place with trash and people asleep. I saw you upstairs so I decided to wait until you wake up. Also, the Barden University school orientation starts at 12:00pm. You're lucky you got at least 3 hours to get ready and settle in campus."

"Uhh..." Stacie echoed.

"Hahaha, see what happens when you party too much?"

"At least I'm making the most of being a teenager." Stacie smirked.

"Oh well, we better get to Barden. Your stuff is already in your room. I'll help you unpack if you want."

"Aww, I'm so lucky to have a friend like you." Stacie sarcastically implied.

* * *

**10 minutes of driving to Barden University**

* * *

**Barden University  
**

**7:38 am  
**

**Entrance of Dorms  
**

"Woah." Stacie stared in awe.

The dorms of Barden University dorms were the size of 2 condos attached together. Apparently, Stacie's dorm number was 171 whilst Roxanne's room was in 136 so they were 40 rooms away from each other.

"So you'll be staying with a girl called...Fat...Amy?" Roxanne confusingly read a piece of paper containing Stacie's settlement details .

"That's just mean Roxxy. Really what's her name?" Stacie looked at her.

"No really, it says here her name is Fat Amy." Roxanne pointed on the piece of paper.

When they reached Stacie room, she knocked on the door three times. On the third knock, the door swung open revealing a below average height girl with blonde hair. She had a questioning expression whilst holding a candy bar on her right hand. chocolate was slightly smeared across her lips as she chewed slowly.

"Can I help you?" she asked lazily. She instantly gave of a very strong Australian accent.

"Uhh...Are you...Fat...Amy?" Stacie asked.

"Yup."

"Oh. I'm Stacie Grandetti. I'm your new room mate." Stacie quickly added.

"Oh hey. And..yeah my name is Fat Amy. Nice to meet ya."

"Ok. Now that you guys are acquainted, I'm gonna head of and join some of the campus' clubs. Stacie I'll meet you at campus!" Roxanne hurriedly ran of and dragged her bag with her.

Stacie grabbed her duffel bag and went inside her new room. She heard the door close behind her as well as the sound of chewing.

Stacie placed her bags on an empty bead and sat on it.

"They've got really nice beds." Fat Amy commented."On my first day here, We had school and I couldn't get up cos this bed was like hundreds of possum skin. And you know how comfy possum's fur are."

Stacie laughed. "So do you live in the "Outback" of Australia?"

"Yeah! My family were actually rich farmers and we would go hunting in the bush. But one day we accidentally shot a person which turned out to be a drunk Aboriginal. Don't tell anyone but my family buried him under the Yarra Bridge."


	3. She's That Girl

** ...**

* * *

**Barden University **

**Campus Entrance**

**8:21 am**

* * *

Rebecca Mitchell reluctantly climbed out of her cab.

"Thanks." Beca thanked her driver as she dragged her bags on the white pavement.

Beca took one glance behind her only to see a huge mass of people gathered together, promoting their clubs such as Glee club, Robotics, Theatre, Scuba-diving, etc

It looked like they were all having fun.

But Beca's definition of fun was not the one right infront of her.

She settlled her head phones and began listening to music whilst walking to her dorm.

"Oh Yeah! Air guitar bro! Oww!"

A voice echoed behind Beca as she turned to see a boy, comically pretending to play guitar and making noises as if he was playing.

He had dirty blonde hair and was singing in a cab. He looked at Beca but continued to play his air guitar. But he was cut off when the car drove abruptly fast and made him sit back on his seat.

Beca's eyes followed the cab where it led to the other side of the Barden Dormitory.

"What a weird guy." Beca commented as she resumed her walk.

Rebecca Mitchell was not the one who would be all excited about school, making friends and evaluating what she would want to be in her life.

For her, all that was what a typical teenage girl/boy would always be thinking.

You see, Beca had a dream. Well, more like a profession.

Beca was always one with the music. When she was younger, Beca had a knack with drumming. Somehow the beat was like her beat friend. When she was 13, she received a Junior DJ's kit to which Beca would scratch music for hours on end.

Then one day, she decided she wanted to be a professional DJ.

Her parents were happy she had a dream, but they were worried that she wouldn't become the breakthrough that she always wanted. But Beca was determined she would somehow emerged and become the best DJ player she can be. Enough to be one of the best.

"Hi I'm Pricilla Waters. Welcome to Barden University! Here is your free brochure and your keys for your dorm which is the number 91." A ginger, out of nowhere, said and shoved a pair of keys and a brochure on Beca's face.

Beca responded with a confused face as she reluctantly grabbed the brochure and the keys.

Pricilla didn't seemed fazed as she kept a bright smile.

"And here's your official B.U. (Barden University) rape whistle. Don't blow unless it's actually happening." Pricilla winked.

Beca thanked her and awkwardly walked to the other direction.

Her first day in Barden University already felt like a whole Semester.

* * *

** Barden Boy's Dormitory**

** Entrance**

** 8:26 am**

* * *

Jesse Ceecer confidently ran in the building.

Boys were coming in and out of the dorms as the murmuring voices echoed about the new students who have come to Barden University.

Jesse was some one who you would always find within his group of friends or partying like an animal.

He looked down on his keys which had the number 57 labeled on it.

Today was his Freshman year in Barden University. He was quite positive that he'll make a lot of friends in a matter of days or even hours.

After a few minutes of climbing stairs, Jesse finally found his room to which he knocked loudly. The door opened on the second knock.

"Yes?"

"Your...Donald Laison...right?"

"That's me." Donald said.

"Hi I'm Jesse Ceecer. I'm; the new freshman." Jesse shook hands with him.

"Well come in I guess." Donald opened the door wider as Jesse went inside to place his bags on the empty bed.

"So, my mentor told me I had to give you a tour around campus. You can unpack after I show you around." Donald explained.

"Sure."

* * *

**Campus**

* * *

"And here is the Scuba Diving club. Every year they have at least one person injured because of those jellyfish that kept coming at them. But somehow, they all managed to come back alive." Donald pointed to a stall which was promoting the Scuba Diving Club.

Jesse nodded as he turned to his left. So many clubs were promoting their team. But Jesse hadn't even considered one yet.

Then, Jesse heard melodic voices that seemed to be in chorus.

He turned around to see a group of men, singing.

More like acapella.

"Hey Donald, who are they?" Jesse pointed.

Donald turned around and smiled.

"Oh, this is my group." Donald said.

"You sing acapella?" Jesse asked in disbelief.

"Well, more like beat boxing.." Donald grinned. "You probably think that were just a group that those organized nerd singing."

Donald and Jesse laughed. "Can you sing?"

Jesse's grinned widened. "Yeah. Since high school man."

Donald raised an eyebrow. "Let's hear it then." Jesse rubbed his hands and took a deep breath.

_"You could be happy, I hope you are_  
_You made me happier than I'd been by far_

_Somehow everything I own smells of you_  
_And for the tiniest moment it's all not true"_

Donald nodded as if he approves. "You definitely have to audition for the Treblemakers bro. It would be awesome to have a treble as a roomate. Promise me you'll audition?"

Jesse looked at the group and back to Donald. "Ok. I promise."

* * *

**Barden University**

**After Classes**

**1:28 pm**

* * *

"Whew. Psychology really stresses me out like an ironing board." A boy with blonde hair complained.

"I know what you mean Bumper." Donald second the motion.

Bumper and Donald walked through the hallways of Barden until they walked past the kmen's restrooms.

"Wait here a sec would you Donald?" Bumper asked. "Gotta take a trip." Donald nodded as he leaned on the white wall. "Sure Bumper."

* * *

**2 minutes of waiting**

* * *

"God. I thinks he's taking a shit or something." Donald complained.

People were already in class as Donald noticed there were now less people walking in the hallway. He was getting really worried that he'd be late for class.

"Roxanne. Wait up, we still got a few more minutes!"

Donald stayed on his position as he turned to where he heard the voice.

A tall, busty brunette turned around the corner and sprinted across the hallway. She had chocolate brown eyes that had the look of worry as she kept accidentally shoving people as they walk by. She immediately apologized with a lot of "sorry's" but kept running.

Donald felt a wave of familiar knowledge, telling him he has seen this girl before.

He just had to put his mind into it.

But then it hit him.

"That girl...took my glasses?"

* * *

Yo Yo Yo

Gotta bag it up No doubt!

Here is your third chappy!

If you wanna know what song Jesse sang it was

"You could be happy- Snow Patrol"

I recommend you look up

"Cameron Mitchell -You could be happy"

It seriously will give eargasms.

REVIEW :)


	4. Problems with Clubs

It's almost been a month since I last updated.

Please don't kill me.

Disclaimer:

You know what I mean...

Chapter 4:: **Problems about Clubs**

* * *

"Whew, Roxanne! Why did you ran of like that?!"

"Oh, uhh... I...really...needed to go to the bathroom." Roxanne nervously twirled her locks of honey coloured hair.

"Really?" Stacie said with an unamused tone "Then why were you running away from the toilets? You went to the opposite direction."

"Oh. I guess I didn't see it since I was running so fast."

Stacie sighed and closed her eyes.

Sometimes, Roxanne can get very difficult and would bottle up her feelings. Roxanne was a terrible liar but during the times she knew Roxanne was lying, she just let it slip. Even though they were close friends, Stacie couldn't help but think that they weren't close enough.

"Alright." Stacie mused. She also looked down but as her and Roxanne's eyes met, she smiled. "Just tell me when you have a mental breakdown from all those feelings you bottle up in your head."

Roxanne stared at her feet. She lied to her friend once again. It never ceases to amaze her how Stacie would just let her get away with a lie. She knew she was a terrible liar but Stacie was sympathetic enough to just let it go. She was truly a great friend.

_She's my only true friend. Stacie...One day I'll tell you all my feelings when the time is right. _Roxanne thought.

* * *

**Lunch**

* * *

"Hey Stacie, which clubs did you join?"

Roxanne and Stacie both sat on a bench as they carefully opened their lunches. "I chose, Sketching, Composing and Journalism." Roxanne proudly announced.

"Well. Naturally, I chose dancing and gymnastics." Stacie smirked.

"What? No "Stripping" Club? I'm surprised. For once your not thinking about getting in people's pants."

"Yeah yeah. Funny." Stacie rolled her eyes. "I was in a hurry so I couldn't decide the third one."

"You do know that if you don't have three clubs they'll force you to join a random one right?" Roxanne questioned.

"Yeah but...What else am I good at?" Stacie stopped eating and placed a finger on her lips, in thought.

"Welll...what about Theatre?"

"To much effort."

"Chess Club?"

"Do I look like a geek to you?"

"Uhh...what about... Scuba Diving?" Roxanne shrugged.

"Roxanne! I can't swim! Remember?" Stacie towered over Roxanne who just smirked.

"Looks like you don't have a lot of talents huh." Roxanne giggled.

"Ha ha. You know you've been a real joker today haven't you." Stacie smiled.

"I guess you could say that."

"Well I should head to the bulletin board board to see if there's any clubs offering." Stacie packed her things and promised to meet up with Roxanne after class. She waved as she turned to a hallway.

* * *

Donald was known for a lot of things.

The smarts, the looks, the voice.

But he was never someone you would find in the shadows of the dark hallways that covered every corner of the school at night.

He copied the beat of heels which clanked every second.

_Stacie..._

That was her name. The girl which intrigued Donald so much that it had pushed him on following her around the hallways of Barden University._  
_

Ever since Donald recognized Stacie when she was running across the hallway, Donald felt a sudden urge to introduce himself. To converse with her and tell her that she had beautiful honey-brown eyes. And that her hair shone like glaring water in the sunlight.

He wanted to meet her so badly that he couldn't wait after lunch.

"I'm such a stalker..." Donald muttered.

He peered to see Stacie, hand under her chin, staring at the bulletin board in thought.

Donald rehearsed in his mind how he will approach her.

**Step 1:**

He walk by, pretend to not notice and then glance at her as if he just saw her.

**Step 2:**

He'll say hi and ask what she was looking for.

**Step 3:**

Carry on a conversation by helping her.

His procedure seemed simple enough.

"Here I go..."

Just as Donald was about to introduce himself... Jesse, walked by and noticed Stacie.

"Oh hey, Stacie right?" Jesse casually asked.

"Hmm? Oh yeah. You must be Jesse. I saw you when I came here. I guess your a new kid too right?" Stacie said.

"Yeah. So, what are you looking for?" Jesse shoved his hands in his pockets as he asked.

"Well, I have to pick a third club for tomorrow but I haven't found a good one yet."

Jesse pointed his finger at a certain club on the bulletin board. "Hey, what about this one?"

Stacie squinted her eyes to look at the chosen club.

"Acapella? What's that?"

"You've never heard acapella?" Jesse asked, in shocked.

"Well, I've heard of it but I think it's when a bunch of people sing without instruments right?"

"Pretty much. But I saw an acapella club yesterday and they were awesome! My friend Donald wanted me to audition and I said yes."

Stacie bit her lip. "I don't know. I'm not much of a singer."

"We'll see about that then!" Jesse said.

"W-what do you mean?" Stacie questioned.

Jesse looked at the ceiling in thought. He then smiled. Jesse clapped his hands twice and then paused. He clapped his hands once and then paused.

This pattern continued to a make a beat which sounded really familiar.

"What are you doing?" Stacie asked confused.

"I'll clap a beat and then you sing something. Try it! There's no one here." Jesse smiled cheekily.

Stacie fumbled with her sleeves but took a deep breath after.

_She's just a girl and she's on fire_  
_ Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway_  
_ She's living in a world and it's on fire_  
_ Feeling with catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away_

Stacie paused.

Jesse also stopped but urged her to keep going.

"That's good. Keep going."_  
_

_Ohhhh oh oh oh oh_  
_ She got both feet on the ground_  
_ And she's burning it down_  
_ Ohhhh oh oh oh oh_  
_ She got her head in the clouds_  
_ And she's not backing down_

_ This girl is on fire..._  
_ This girl is on fire..._  
_ She's walking on fire..._  
_ This girl is on fire..._

Stacie looked up and saw Jesse grinning while raising two thumbs-up in the air.

Stacie laughed and she and Jesse high-fived.

"That was great! You should go find an acapella group and I'm sure you'll get in one." Jesse said.

"Thanks Jesse." Stacie hugged Jesse and left to her dorm.

Jesse waved goodbye as he walked the other way.

-o0o-

Donald saw the scene finish as he sighed.

Jesse had stolen his plan, or maybe even...his girl._  
_

* * *

_Guys don't worry, Jesse isn't gonna steal Stacie.  
_

_He's got Beca remember?  
_

The song:

Girl on fire

By:

Alicia Keys_  
_


	5. Don't Just Bring It, Sing It!

Audrey Posen sighed as she leaned back onone of the theatre chairs. She rubbed her temples in an annoyed manner and muttered inaudible curses under he breathe.

"Ok, Next!"

Chloe Tresscore sighed heavily and grabbed her pen, leaned forward on her seat, and began writting negative and positive notes on the finished audition.

The Barden Bella Seniors just finished their year with a bang. And not just any bang-but a hurl.

The terrible memory of spewing all over the first row of The Barden Bella's Nationals was still fresh and minty in Audrey's troubled mind. Their chances of winning the Acapella Nationals were now dropped to very unlikely and it's all Audrey's fault.

"Hey Audrey! I think I can hear your doctor calling! He says that you forgot your AH! Which means, Ass Hole!" Bumper cracked another lame ass joke as his comrades laughed their asses off.

Audrey picked herself together and breathed in and exhaled.

"Fellow, Aca-people, Aca-animals, Aca-dirt balls or Aca-whatever you may be, may today's auditoners be to your liking. I wish you all good luck for recruitments."

Bumper mockingly pretended he had tears in his eyes and began to wipe them. "Oh, what a beautiful reply. I expected this from you Audrey, even if your sucking so much."

Chloe yanked Aubrey down to her seat once again before Aubrey couldt throw another retort.

Today's auditioners weren't the best out there as they created beats and rythms for the song, Since you've been gone by Kelly Clarkson. Some of them were surprisingly good but they were guys and the Bellas only accepted women for their group. It seemed likely that the Treblemakers were to be winning this year. Chloe sighed at this thought and turned to her checklist and began to cross out names. Only 5 auditinos left and three of them were girls. The Bellas needed th last three girls so that they could survive the competition.

"Alrighty then, We have," Greg, the announcer, looked through his paper, "Stacie Gradetti, please climb up the stage."

When Greg announced this, Donald was drinking his Pepsi but he was taken aback when he heard _her_ name. His Pepsi was rolling down his chin and unto his shirt, dampening him. "Hey Don. Better clean that up eh?" Donald's fellow Treble suggested as Donald gave him a small nod accompanied with a little roll in the eyes.

As a pair of clopping heels were hear on the stage, all eyes were on a busty brunette who confidently walked up the stage with her left hand waving at the crowd. Almost immediately, the Trebles took notice and had Stacie with all of their attention. Donald looked at his friends, smirks and raised eye brows were easily noticed. "Dude, that chick's hot! Any of you know her?" Unicycle asked. His afro bobbed as he leaned forward his friends.

"Dunno who she is. Probably a freshman. Maybe she needs a little tour around campus eh?" Trent, a fellow Treble, playfully added. His friends all high-fived as they turned their short attention span to Stacie who sheepishly smiled at the crowd.

"Uh, Hi! My name is Stacie Grandetti and I'm a Freshman. My hobbies include..." Stacie brought her painted fingers at the crowd, "cuticle care and the E network."

Aubrey and Chloe nodded approvingly as Stacie was the first, well-in-shape girl who walked in the stage. The Bellas uniform required a bikini bodied girl if it were to work for the Regionals and Nationals.

Stacie looked down at her feet and began fumbling with her fingers, a habit she unconsciously does when she gets nervous.

_Here's the thing we started off friends_

_It was cool but it was all pretend_

_Yeah yeah Since you been gone_

_dedicated you took the time _

_Wasn't long till I called you mine_

_Yeah Yeah Since you been gone_

_And all you'd ever hear me say Is how I pictured me with you _

_That's all you'd ever hear me say_

_But since you been gone I can breathe for the first time_

_Im so movin on Yeah yeah_

_Thanks to you Now I get What I want_

_Since you been gone_

_How can I put it? you put me on I even fell for that stupid love song_

_Yeah yeah Since you been gone_

_How come I never hear you say I just wanna be with you _

_I guess you never felt that way_

_But since you been gone_

_I can breathe for the first time Im so movin on_

_Yeah yeah Thanks to you_

_Now I get_

_I get what I want_

Stacie was having the time of her life on that stage as she danced a bit and her hands were everywhere. Stacie looked at the Trebles and smiled deviously as she sang "I get what I want" very intimately as she slowly slid her hands on her red jeans. The Trebles were completely flabbergasted. Some of them had their eyebrows high up their fore heads, mouths wide open that you could fit your fist in it and particularly, a dark skinned Treble chewing on his pen thoughtfully and leaned back on his eat, as if he was getting quite comfortable.

_Since you been gone_

_You had your chance you blew it_

_Out of sight, out of mind_

_Shut your mouth I just can't take it_

_Since you been gone I can breathe for the first time Im so movin on_

_Yeah yeah Thanks to you (thanks to you)_

_Now I get_

_I get what I want_

_I can breathe for the first time Im so movin on_

_Yeah yeah Thanks to you (thanks to you)_

_Now I get (I get)_

_You should know (you should know)_

_That I get_

_I get what I want_

_Since you been gone_

_Since you been gone_

_Since you been gone_

Stacie took a step back and bowed a little with a small grin in her face. The crowd applauded loudly and Stacie winked at the crowd in response which earnt her fox whistles mainly from the Trebles.

Aubrey and Chloe were also happy with Stacie's performance even though she had her flaws here and there, but it was good enough. The Bellas were known for their "hot" acapella singers and they used that to their advantages, enticing the crowd with their subtle gestures and their winks.

Donald clapped slowly as he watched Stacie climbed down the stairs smilling widely.

The image of Sacie sliding her hands in her pants was still fresh on Donald's mind and he blushed ever so slightly as he reflected on his reaction. He metally face palmed. He was the only Treble not to check her out in public.

He smiled to himself as he saw Stacie giddiness and child-like behavior. His smirk though, faded as he witnessed Jesse hugging Stacie affectionately. Donald turned away and sat quietly down on his seat. Why? Why was it so hard for him to ask her for his glasses? Why was it so hard for him to simply walk up to her and have a normal conversation? Usually though, Donald was the guy who would rather have the chicks come to him other than the other way around. He was a smooth dude who knew how to sweet talk his way out of a sticky situation. Example, if Donald were to be held back in class because he did not complete an assignment then all he would have to do is flatter and compliment his way out of it. This method is very effective if the teacher was a woman.

Donald had the looks and the vibe that makes you feel like he'll always be cooler than you. And Donald liked that trait about him. It's what the Trebles found interesting about him.

The theatre gradually grew quieter as some acapella groups had left and only the Trebles and the Bellas were there.

"Ok, that's a wrap!" Greg announced as he clapped in releif.

Chloe looked through her papers and frowned. "Greg wait! There's still someone left!"

Greg looked around the stage. "Uh, I don't see anyone Chloe." he replied blankly.

Chloe ran out of her seat and ignored Aubrey's confusion as she frantically looked around the theatre. She finally found what she was llooking for as she opened the back stage door, revealing a teenage girl who sheepishly dug her hands in her pockets even further. She awkwardly smiled and let Chloe drag her to the stage which earned them a few confused and bewildered looks from the Trebles.

"Uh, Chloe, if your that desperate on having hobos in your group then you could just call your sister you know." Bumper implied while his chin rested on his hand.

Chloe prtended to not hear what Bumper had said and led the girl on the stage. When they reached the middle, Chloe gave the girl a thumbs up and said, "Good luck Beca!"

Chloe quickly went back to her seat next to Aubrey who was ready to ask her questions but Chloe shushed her and signalled Beca to sing.

Beca then looked back and forth at Chloe and at the crowd nervously. But then she had an idea. She kneeled down and stretched her hand out to Chloe. "Uh, may I?" Beca pointed at a plastic cup right in front of Aubrey and Chloe's desk. Chloe smiled sweetly and handed the cup to Beca.

Beca thanked her and sat, cross-legged on the floor, placing the cup upside down in front of her.

Beca performed a beat with a series of claps and taps from the cup, producing a four and four beat.

**I got my ticket for the long way run  
Two bottle of whiskey for the way  
And I sure would like some sweet company  
And I'm leaving tomorrow, what'dya say**

When I'm gone (2x)  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

**Jesse walked in the theatre, looking for a friend until he abruptly stopped to see a girl performing a song with a cup. This made Jesse's eye brow shot up and he had an amused exression as he crossed his arms. He nodded with the beat and tapped his left foot lightly.**

**I got my ticket for the long way run  
The one with the prettiest of views  
It's got mountains  
It's got river's  
It's got sights to give you shivers  
But it sure would be prettier with you**

When I'm gone (2x)  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

Beca slammed the cup lightly on the floor and smiled at the remaining crowd who surprisingly didn't clap for her. The adience were in shock and sat, staring at Beca.

Beca ignored this, thinking that these people did not appreciate her performance. She looked at Chloe's smilling face. "Uh, thanks for telling me to audition and all."

"It's fine. I positive you'll get through anyways." Chloe and Beca exchanged smiles as Beca left the theatre. Unknown to Beca and Chloe, Aubrey narrowed her eyes at Beca who failed to notice Aubrey.

As the auditorium started to fill out, Chloe and Aubrey started to pack up and pick their new Bellas. "Ok, Chloe who was she? Why are you picking street people for the Bellas!"

"Calm down Aubrey. Don't you understand? We are at the very bottom of the ladder and this is our last year in Barden. We have to win, even if it takes a couple of desperate choices." Chloe reassuringly said.

Aubrey sat down with her hands covering her face. She rubbed her templates in a circular motion. "Uhh. I just hope the Aca-Gods would at least let us through the Regionals."

* * *

Beca quietly walked through the hallways of Barden as she hummed 'Titanium'. Beca wasn't a fan of David Guetta until a few weeks ago. She had recently heard his song with Sia, Titanium, and it literally made her obsessed with his songs for a whole week.

Beca hoped one day she'll become a successful Dj/Musician so that she'll change the taste of others in music just like David Guetta did.

"Hey!"

Beca literally tripped on her legs and yelped as she face-planted the carpet.

"Oh my god! Are you alright?"

Beca looked up and saw a pair of cocolate brown eyes matched with brown facial hair. The boy pulled her arms much to Beca's chagrin. "I'm fine thanks." she mumbled.

"Sorry about that." The boy looked at her cautiously, afraid that he might hurt her again.

Beca smiled slightly at him, which the boy immediately caught and returned a smirk. "So uhh, I saw your audition there. It wa really original. Where did you learn to do that?"

Beca rolled her eyes. "Learn what?"

"That...cup thing! How dd you do that cup trick?" The chestnut haired boy giddily emphasized which made Beca laughed-something that the boy had meant to do.

"I call it the 'Cup Song' .One day when I was at home, I was listening to this song and right in front of he was a coffee table and a plastic cup. And absentmindly, I kinda got into the song so I grabbed the nearest thing and started tapping with it. It wasn't long for me to make up a small beat and that was all."

"Hah, I'm impressed. You'll be a good DJ one day you know." He said.

Unknowingly, the two of them were walking the same way, slowly because they were engaged in conversation. Beca noticed she has to go the other way and smiled apologetically at the boy.

"Uhh. I gotta go. It was nice talking to you.."

"Jesse, Jesse Ceecer." Jesse smiled.

"It was good to talk to you Jesse." Beca said. Just as Jesse turned to leave, Beca hesitated and Jesse noticed this.

"Do you need something?" Jesse asked.

"No um..." Beca looked away for a few seconds. _Oh my god, how am I supposed to make this not sound awkward. We only just met. _Beca inhaled and turned back to Jesse.

"W-would...you like to...um..." Beca stuttered. Jesse laughed loudly at her attempt to ask him a question and stared at her eyes.

"I would love to talk to you some more. Maybe at Starbucks?" Jesse suggested.

Beca looked up and giggled to herself. _God I suck._

"Sure, that would be great. Tomorrow?"

"After school." Jesse confirmed.

The two waved goodbye and went to their opposite directions.

Unbeknowist to them, a certain ginger was quietly leaning on a glass window, smirking to herself after she had witnessed the encounter.

* * *

Holy Shit I'm alive.

I know, I know, It's been 3 FUCKING MONTHS!

What the hell happened to TissueMonster?

Well guys luckily I didn't catch any Cancer, Disease or Herpes if you've been wondering where the hell I've been. So there you have it!

Hopefully next chapter won't take another 3 months.


	6. Bullet Train

4 FUCKIN MONTHS.

* * *

Amy walks down the creamy cement stairs that leads to the main building of Barden University and ignores the constant chatter of the students who walk the opposite direction of her. She scratches her neck and tightens her ponytail.

It's been a week after the Bella Auditions and no one had heard of any news on who will be joining which acapella groups. Amy felt a pissed off as she has been waiting for ages and she knew that she had dominated or as she would put it, "crushed" it. She knew her capabilities, so why did it take the Bella's a week to figure it out.

"Why hello, big fat and blonde."

Amy turns around to see a boy, arms crossed in amusement and eyebrows floating on his milky forehead. His caramel hair was sightly curled and his blue eyes were piercing and were the first thing you distinguish when you look at him. His build was not the best though, as he was slightly shorter than average and is somewhat plumped.

"I supposed you lost your way to the auditions for Godzilla's wife. Their 5 kilometres north and is in 69 Fuck off street." Amy instinctively spat, regretting it as it gave of her Australian accent.

"Oh, an Australian are we? How is it Down Under?!" He mocked.

Amy rolled her eyes and looked at the hindrance from head to toe. "Oh you know, it's somewhere fucking 18354.67km away from you."

The boy had his hands on his chest, palms out in defence. "Whoa, whoa. You've got some pretty big balls for a fat blonde chick."

"You've got some pretty big balls for a fat, blonde talking vagina." Amy squinted at him.

The tension was unbearably hilarious to others as they had heard their mini comeback battle. Sniggers were heard from a distance but both combatants held their ground.

"You're that chick from auditions right?" the boy suddenly broke their seemingly, ceaseless glare.

"Oh? You were there when I had my solo?" Amy interrogated him with amusement.

"You called that a solo? More like if Rebecca Black and Bob Dylan had a love child, it would sound like you." The annoyance chuckled and did a double take as he thought his joke was funnier than Kevin Hart himself.

Amy shook her head in disgust and tried to ignore the sniggering boy's chortles and left without another word. She didn't look back as it would mean that she had lost their battle. But in the back of her mind, either way, the same result would instigate. Mockery.

"I'm Bumper!" Bumper suddenly called out.

She heard a chuckle and a follow up of a "Don't let those saggy tits of yours fall off when you get slammed by the door."

Though it was suppressed, a half smile crept up to Amy's lips.

* * *

Beca never had the chance to read as she and her father would constantly be heated up in arguments and after every lecture, Beca would lay on her bed and just wished she could relieve the happier days—like those days when she wasn't around to receive a full length argument from her father.

Barden University somehow made one of the few right decisions to add a library so near to their classes. Studies have always been top priority to Beca so having a building full of books would definitely support her learning.

She sat quietly on a maroon coloured love seat alone with only a few students occupying the same space as she was. It was after school and students would usually be at their dorms or someplace else. But her reading session was interrupted when a noise went past her left ear and Beca whirled around, only to see sun light directed to the dusty floor. Beca shook her head, thinking she was imagining things again. Like the one time when she thought she saw a robber outside her house when it was just a black cat strolling on brick walls and wooden fences in the night.

"Pssst."

Again, Beca turned around and slightly jumped as she saw a red headed girl sitting lazily on a stack of psychology books, the same space where she just saw dust bunnies gathered on it.

"Beca." Chloe whispered as she smiled.

It startled Beca that Chloe had ninja-like reflexes and feet that wouldn't even make a sound even she stepped on old wooden floors. Beca couldn't help think how much of an asset Chloe could've been for the GHV.

"Oh, hey Chloe." Beca greeted.

"Hey. Uhh Beca I was kinda wondering…Would you come help me with my Psychology work?" Chloe asked sheepishly.

Beca, confused, hesitantly stood up, closed the book with a bookmark lazily stuck on the page she was reading and followed Chloe who started to walk to the very back of the building. They ignored the bystanders and went straight to the back door of the library. As Chloe opened the door, she motioned Beca to come in first. There were no students in sight and no teachers were watching. This confused Beca even more as Chloe closed the door behind them.

"Hey, Chloe w—"

* * *

The painful throbbing in Beca's head doubled as she could just sightly hear two muffled voices, obviously female. Darkness is all she could see, and it felt hot and sweaty as she soon realised her head was covered with a dark cloth. She tried moving her hands, but they were bound by what seemed like ropes.

"Ok now."

The dark cloth was immediately taken off Beca's head and now she could see she was in a dim room with a hundred scented candles displayed before her. She wasn't the only one in the room either as she looked to her sides-about seven other girls was lined across from her. They all equally had jumbled faces as they looked around the room.

"Hello future Bellas."

Beca looked to their front only to find Chloe and her friend, Aubrey, standing idly in amusement at their reactions.

"Wait, were we just kidnapped? By you guys?" a busty girl, who Beca remembers as Stacey, asked.

"Well Stacey, for the past week you have been eagerly waiting who were accepted to the Bellas. We have found seven of you who we find most suitable. Feel proud as you were one of the few who were chosen to be a fellow representative of the Bellas." Aubrey said.

Grins were eventually slapped across the girls' faces as their realization of their acceptance.

"Now don't get too proud. You still have to get through a ritual that was performed by the Bellas before you. And then after the ceremonial, we'll have an initiation night with the other groups in the central campus. If you want more details, we'll tell you after the ceremony." Chloe politely scrutinized.

The girls nodded as they started to receive gold cups containing a red liquid which looked like red wine.

"Wait, how did you manage to kidnap me though? I was in the bathroom before I was knocked out. And may I remind you I'm 65 kilograms heavier that three of you skinny twigs combined so how did you manage to get me from one building to this place without getting caught?" Fat Amy asked in curiosity.

Chloe and Aubrey exchange a tired glance and sighed heavily.

"That, Fat Amy, will be a story we'll share in aca-initiation tonight."

* * *

It was initiation night as the new Barden Bellas were getting ready to have fun with the other groups. But a forewarning was given to them by Aubrey that there shall be no hooking-up with the other a Capella group, especially the Treblemakers, as they were notorious of their heartbreakers. Aubrey saw this as their advantage and she wanted the Bellas to be immune to that.

* * *

Stacie ran down the cemented stairs to the middle ground where a crowd of teenagers were dancing and singing along to the music which she recognised as Gasolina by Daddy Yankee. Immediately, Stacie grabbed a cup and poured herself a generous amount of liquid.

She happily took a sip and joined the crowd with enthusiasm. She danced with a few boys that were obvious to have no threat. Stacey was an experienced girl. She knew how to separate the men from the boys. The soldiers from the fathers. The violent and the peaceful. To her, the differences of the males were as clear as night and day.

Like that blonde boy leaning on a metal pole. He had one hand in his right pocket and his drink in the other, raised at the tip of his mouth. He had shaggy hair which was swept back constantly by his hand to avoid disturbance to his vision. The said male had black skinny jeans and a lime and forest green checkered polo. His sneakers were ruby red as he eyed the crowd with a black expression.

Boys like that were the "don't fuck with" ones. They're the ones who maybe, had a recent break-up, having a current girlfriend but the said girlfriend is a bitch or the guy simply doesn't like interaction with females. From what Stacey had experienced, these men were the stoic ones which won't give a fuck about you until you literally come up to face just so he can turn away.

But compared to them, men like the ones happily chatting with their best friends, sitting on the park benches with grins on their faces were the "friendly, clichéd" ones. And by "clichéd" meaning their rather cute and decent guys but are on the awkward side when it comes to conversation with the feminine counterpart.

They're the ones who used to be the pimply, freckly and socially awkward kids during their middle and high school years but had overcome puberty and now have clear pale or tanned skin with cute eyes and bushy eyebrows.

Girls during their school years now regret not noticing them before it was too late. But Stacey thought it was always too late for a girl to realise the most decent guys around were the ones you wouldn't even look at.

After a solid amount of dancing, Stacey decided that the alcohol she had consumed were enough for tonight. She looked out for her fellow Bellas. Aubrey and Fat Amy were engaged in converse as it was something along the lines of hairstyles that were covered with semen, Chloe and another guy were dancing, that black girl that was following her before was drinking, undisturbed by the people shuffling her way and surprisingly, Beca with a guy who Stacey remembers as a new Treblemaker.

It seemed that all her new friends were busy and Stacey wished Roxanne was here so that she could talk about anything to her. Even if it was as boring as algebraic expressions.

The seemingly, slow paced train of thoughts of Stacey were interrupted as she subconsciously bumped some one's shoulder stiffly in a clearing where it was impossible to touch anyone.

"I'm so sorry." Stacey casually looked up to the peron she had accidentally touched.

The person which turned out to be a boy, which turned out to be Indian, which turned out to be an attractive Indian looked down on her with shrouded eyes and dark l…,ips that formed a lazy smile.

"I-It's fine. Happens when you try to find someone to talk to who is at least half sober." The dark skinned boy joked.

Stacey grinned. "You and me both. Are you looking for someone?"

The boy scratched the back of his head in a half endearing and shy way that made Stacey's dimples leave a deeper dent. "Uh, not really I was going to find my friends."

"Oh, sorry. I guess I should go." Stacey apologised for wasting his time and was about to walk away when the teenager held her by the shoulders and frantically looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

"No, no, no, no, no. It's alright." The boy said in a ragged breathes. "I-I can have a chat before leaving."

Stacey noticed the slight stuttering from the boy. It was unusual to find someone so good-looking but having the self- esteem of a 14 year old girl.

"Hey. Why you shy? It's just a girl you're talking to. Calm down. I'm Stacey." Stacey told him.

The boy visibly relaxed but inside he was still tense. Reluctantly, he sagged his shoulders and smiled. "I'm Donald. A Treblemaker."

It only took one glance for someone to recognise the slight shock within Stacey. Her eyes slight widened and her mouth adjacently opened so that you could see the white of her teeth.

"A Treblemaker? That's…that's cool." Stacey said. It seemed that Treblemakers were the One Direction of Barden as Stacey thought that if all Treblemakers were this good-looking, she'd have to tell her "hunter" to stay down.

Donald looked down on his feet and kicked a pebble.

"Listen," He steadily asked.

_For an a Capella singer, this guy seems really serious._ Stacey thought as she listened. "Yeah?"

Donald took a breathe and looked up to her. "Last week, I went to this crazy party with my friends. It was pretty normal at the start, with all the drinking and the dancing, but near the end of the party, I was trying to get through the crowd but then this girl…"

Donald paused and looked up to her, seeing if she was following his concept but it appeared that she didn't and her brows were driven downwards on her fore head. Nevertheless, Donald continued.

"This girl was really, really drunk. She could barely stand for herself in the crowd. I was trying to make sense from her scattered words. But all I could remember was that she said I was handsome…and took my glasses and ran off." Donald finished.

By the time he explained, Stacey's eyes went blank and her mouth was ajar, just ready to be used as a nest for birds.

The memories of that hectic party, Roxanne telling her to stay in one place, and Donald were running in the pace of a bullet train through the metro lines of Stacey's cells and membrane as to her horror, remembered her encounter with the boy.

It was Donald.


End file.
